


Rescue Breathing

by Latte



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte/pseuds/Latte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time DG and Cain kissed, he told her it was a result of exhaustion, fear and adrenaline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss Me Once

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Tinman or these characters.
> 
> Note: In CPR, rescue breathing is also called _The Kiss of Life_

Cain found DG standing on one of the balconies of the Tower, staring out into the night. They’d defeated the powers of Evil hours earlier and everyone else was asleep. 

“Princess, what are you doing still awake?”

“I can’t sleep, just keep going over and over everything in my mind.” She shrugged. “Why are you still wondering around?” She felt him lean against the wall close enough that his arm brushed hers. Something about his touch brought stillness to her soul that had been missing over the last few hours. 

“About the same, can’t seem to get rid of the last of the adrenaline. It sounds as if you’re having the same problem,” he sighed. He’d been watching out for her, for the better part of seven days. It was something he was having trouble letting go of, adrenaline or not, she was the cause of his sleeplessness.

“I was so scared.” She turned and looked at him with her arms wrapped around her body to keep from shaking. “I thought for sure I was sending them off to die a terrible death at the hands of the Witch and her Longcoats.”

“You hid it well.” He could see the residual fear in her eyes and hated it was there. He hated even more that she was trying to face it alone.

“It helped, what you told me, that I was doing a good job; that I sent them off into battle properly.” She wanted him to know how important it was to her that he’d been there for her when she’d been the most unsure of herself, but needed to appear the most confident.

“I meant every word of it. Including the part about there being less hugging involved when I’ve done it.” One corner of his mouth turned up remembering how he’d teased her in that dark moment and what it had led to.

“I’ve always believed that pep talks are more effective if they included a hug.” It was her position and she was going to stand by it. 

“You may be correct. It certainly helped Glitch and Raw.” He knew if he told her the truth and added his name to that list; she’d know how badly he needed her now. “Certain people…” his voice lowered to a whisper and before he thought it through, he pulled her into his arms. “Yeah, they’re definitely more effective this way.”

He’d hugged her of his own accord before, but never like this. This time she was pulled off her feet and held so tightly against him she could feel the imprint of the closed razor he kept in his vest pocket pressed against her breast. His duster brushed around her shoulders adding to the feel of being surrounded by him.

“Tin Man,” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck drinking in his physical presence with every inch of her body.

The stubble on his cheek scratched against her neck as his lips moved over her jaw until his mouth covered hers. He turned and pressed her against the wall with her head in the crook of his arm. When he slowly lowered her feet to the ground, the drag of her body against his set his blood on fire.

Deeg had no illusions about the fact that the only things that were holding her up were his arms banded around her and hers locked around his neck. When his tongue flicked against her lips, she shivered with pleasure and allowed him entrance. It felt so good to finally know what his mouth felt like as it moved over hers and to know he tasted of coffee and apples.

Cain felt her trembling and common sense began to reassert itself. He was kissing his Princess and she was kissing him back. It felt as if he’d come home after eight long annuals of wandering lost in a nightmare. But it couldn’t go on, so he pulled back just enough so their lips separated.

“No,” she moaned and tried to follow his mouth with hers. “Please don’t stop.”

“Easy, Princess,” he whispered, his breath brushing against her ear. “That’s just the adrenaline talking.”

“Are you sure?” She buried her face against his neck, breathing in the scent of leather, gun powder and something else that was uniquely Wyatt Cain.

“Yeah, that mixed in with exhaustion and some left over fear.” It about killed him to lie to her, but he didn’t want to hurt her and until he figured some things out, he was too emotionally broken to do anything else.

“Will you hold me until it passes?” She was almost sure he was wrong, but he had more experience in these things than she did. This was her first battle.

“I got ya, Kiddo, I got ya.” He turned them so she wasn’t caught between him and the wall any longer and pulled the edges of his coat closer around her so her bare arms weren’t exposed to the chilly breeze.  
……………………………………………………………….  
That’s how Raw found them half an hour later. Deeg was asleep standing against her Tin Man. They were locked in an embrace both looked reluctant to break.

The Viewer didn’t need to be told what to do. He quietly held the doors for his friend to carry the sleeping Princess to her chambers. Once they’d put her to bed and were in the hall again the empath whispered, “Cain good man, kind man. Now has power to mend.”


	2. Kiss Me Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their second kiss was the result of a dare.

It was Jeb Cain and Jenna Buckwith’s engagement party and Wyatt snuck DG out of Finaqua in clothes borrowed from the bride-to-be. The Queen and Prince knew about it, but as a precaution, no one else did. 

Four months had passed since the eclipse and the Outer Zone had been amazingly quiet since the restoration of the House of Gale, but no one was taking any chances with the safety of the younger princess. 

“If the man who is assigned my detail tonight realizes I’m missing, he’s going to have a panic attack,” DG whispered as they cut down the back trail leading to the road and horses Jeb had left for them.

“Hobbs is on tonight and if he doesn’t realize you’re missing, he’ll be out of a job tomorrow!” Cain glared at her as he gave her a leg up into the saddle. 

“Hopefully mother and father will keep him from calling a full scale alert,” she groaned. She and Az had been forced to participate in too many ‘missing princess drills’, to find it funny. “I’m beginning to see why the men are so afraid of you.”

“I always knew you were smart, though there are times you take a perverse pleasure in hiding it.” Part of his job was to be sure the Royal family had only the best men looking out for them. But it was personal with Deeg and he knew it. For a long time he’d tried to tell himself it was simply part of the promise he’d made to the Mystic Man, but recently he’d grown tired of denying the truth. 

“You need to get over yourself.” She grinned at him and set off at a gallop, calling over her shoulder, “I’ll race ya.” And she was off, laughing as she leaned low over the neck of her horse. The lovely gelding she rode wasn’t a motorcycle by a long shot, but on his back she could feel the wind in her hair and taste freedom.

Half an hour later they came to the site of Jeb’s old resistance camp but this time a party was in full swing and there was no tin suit for decoration.

“It looks like they started without us.” Cain smirked as he helped her down.

“It sure does.” She heard the music and watched as couples swung around a make shift dance floor in the clearing. She itched to try the steps that were a far cry from the formal sedate movements she’d learned for State occasions. “You gonna dance with me, Cain?” She gave him an impish look to hide how badly she wanted to be held in his arms.

“Since you’re not leaving my side all evening, Princess, it kinda looks that way.” He saw her face fall and realized she’d managed to forget for a short time that her life wasn’t her own anymore. “Deeg--”

“It’s all right, I know the rules.” She cut him off before he could launch into a lecture on her safety. “Always stay on your left side, be wary of strangers and keep my gun—sorry-- weapon handy at all times.” She patted the neat little pistol he’d insisted she carry unless she was surrounded by a three-man detail or on Royal property.

“That wasn’t what I was going to say.” He ran his fingers through her bangs to get her full attention. Over the last four months his need to touch her had grown. It had startled him a bit when he’d realized he used any excuse for physical contact, no matter how brief. 

“It wasn’t?” Her blue gaze met his.

“No…well it was part of it.” He shrugged and had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. “I was gonna say I want to dance with you.”

“Outstanding!” she laughed.  
……………………………………………………………..  
An hour later, the only man who’d been allowed to dance with the Princess, other than Wyatt, was his son. 

“They’ve even stopped asking her,” Jenna observed as she and Jeb took a breather and watched the fun others were having at their party. “Your father simply glares at them and it drives them away.”

“It’s probably just as well.” He took a drink of ale from his stein. “I think he’d punch anyone else who put his hands on her. He’s not the most trusting guy when it comes to the Princess’s protection.” 

“It’s kind of sweet.” She grinned at the picture the dancing couple made. “He’s such a big tough guy, but he holds her so gently. Then other times, when she doesn’t know he’s watching, he looks at her as if he’d like to ravish her on the spot.”

Jeb looked from his fiancé’s glowing face to his father and DG and back again. “Jenna…they’re not…they…he’s my father…” he had trouble finishing the sentence as a number of things fell into place. “How did I miss it?” he gasped. 

“As you say, he’s your father. No one ever wants to know that their parent has those kinds of feelings.” She laughed and kissed his cheek. “Besides, I’m not sure he realizes it yet, though she knows exactly how she feels about him.” Jenna nodded. “Just look at her. I used to look at you that way, when all you could see was hate and revenge.”

“You’re wrong about that, Babe.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She needed to hear what he had to say, as badly as he needed to say it. “I knew…There were times when knowing that you were there was all that kept me going. But everytime I tried to make space to let you in…I’d think…I’d picture what could happen. I was terrified that if I missed something, you would die too.” 

“Oh, Jeb, I love you,” she murmured as her lips found his.

“I love you too and have for a lot longer than you realize.” He rested his forehead against hers content and happy.

Moments later they both looked up, wanting what they’d found for the couple who had drawn their attention earlier. “Would it be all right with you if we gave them a little nudge in the right direction?” Jenna’s eyes sparkled.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Dad’s been alone too long.” He nodded as an idea formed. “You talk to him and I’ll talk to her…They’re both so stubborn they’ll need something along the lines of a good hard shove. Or…possibly a…dare....” He grinned mischievously.

Moments later Jeb was dancing with DG and Jenna with Wyatt. It was hard for the older man to concentrate on what was being said to him because he couldn’t take his eyes off his Princess.

“I’ll let you get back to her in a minute,” Jenna laughed. “Jeb is taking good care of her.”

“I wasn’t…I’m sorry, what were you saying?” He liked the girl his son was going to marry and wanted them to be happy. It wouldn’t do to be inattentive to her.

“Look, there’s no polite way for me to say this, so I’m just gonna say it.” Life in the resistance had taught her the advantage of sneak attacks and she figured when dealing with an ex-tin man she needed all the advantages she could get. “You need to know that if you’re waiting for Deeg to make the first move, you’re gonna die a lonely old man.” 

“Pardon me?” It was the last thing he’d expected to hear from his daughter-in-law to be.

“You Cain men can be really dense about certain things.” She rolled her eyes at him. “Wyatt, she knows all about Adora and from what you’ve said, DG was there when you found where we’d buried her. She saw you and how you reacted. The Princess has too much respect for your memories to let her feelings show.”

“I think you’re reading things into…”

“Wyatt Cain, I dare you to go over there, take her in your arms and kiss her like she needs to be kissed!” Jenna had stopped dancing and her eyes flashed fire as she issued her challenge. “What the hell do you have to lose?”

A few feet away, Jeb was having a similar conversation with his dance partner.

“If you’re waiting for Dad to make the first move, it isn’t going to happen.” The younger Cain felt DG stiffen in his arms.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. He loves your mother too much to ever mean…well….” Suddenly she couldn’t get that kiss on the balcony, four months ago out of her mind. “Oh God, Jeb, have I been that obvious?” she moaned. “Do you think he knows and I’ve embarrassed him? I mean I’d never--”

“Wait, hold your horses,” he cut in. She sure could go on when she got nervous. “I was simply going to say he’s older and you know how men are when they get older.” He gave her a wink and a shrug. It took all his self control not to laugh. He’d bet his dad could hold his own in any situation against men twenty annuals younger.

“That’s a terrible thing to say,” she squeaked. “He’s not old and he’s more than capable…” She didn’t dare say any more or it would give away the fact that she’d been inappropriately pressed against Wyatt’s body on at least one occasion. 

Jeb couldn’t help it. He threw back his head and laughed. “I’m beginning to think from the look on your face that maybe you don’t need any advice from me after all.”

“I have no idea what you’re referring to.” She stood very straight and did her best imitation of Azkadellia when she was brushing aside Tutor’s pedantic attitudes. 

“Well than how about this, Princess?” He deliberately used his dad’s nickname for her and watched her wince. “My mom’s been dead for him for a long time. He needs someone in his life who makes him happy and you make him happy, very happy.”

“But…”

“Let me finish.” He could be as bossy as his father when he chose to be. “He’s very aware of the difference in your ages and that you’re a princess. You’re going to have to make the first move. In fact, I dare you to,” Jeb challenged and then adeptly switched partners with is father.

“Hey there Princess, how are you doing?”

“Fine, just fine,” she murmured suddenly very aware that the music had turned soft and sultry.

“Did Jeb say something to upset you?” He watched her carefully, trying not to stare at her lips. He remembered what they’d felt like against his and the urge to taste them again was almost overpowering.

“Of course not.” She smiled and attempted to look him in the eyes, but her gaze never went further than his mouth. Her hand tightened on his shoulder and her breathing was ragged and raspy.

“Deeg…” He stopped dancing and hooked his finger under her chin needing to see her eyes. They were soft and luminous and told him everything he needed to know. “Come with me.” He griped her hand and pulled her along until they were back among the trees, hidden from prying eyes.

When they had the privacy they needed, they turned. Her fingers skimmed up his arms, as she stood on her toes. His thumb grazed her mouth and he was rewarded when she moaned. For a moment they stood looking, watching, waiting, stretching out the inevitable, until neither could take it any longer and then they came together.

“Wyatt,” she whispered as their lips met.

“Deeg,” her name vibrated from deep in his chest as he folded his arms around her. She’d been kissed before, Cain knew it by the way she’d responded to him four months earlier, but he also knew she’d never been kissed by someone who wanted her as much as he did; someone who cared about her as much as he did.

He’d planned to be gently, to teach her mouth how to move over his; while he slowly released the banked passion he’d touched lightly once before. But the second he had her locked in his embrace, with her slim body pressed against him, his brain fogged over and wild need took charge. He couldn’t get enough of her; couldn’t hold her close enough; or fight the raging desire that washed away his resolve. 

In desperation he swept one hand through her hair as the other kept her locked against him. He angled his mouth so he could dive deeply into hers again and again learning her feel and texture. He already knew she tasted like sweet perfection. In a distant part of his mind he wondered how he’d held back this long, after getting the first tiny sip of her that night on the balcony.

She held on tight as she was hit by a storm of emotions. Her hands moved over his back and neck. She wanted to feel his skin but eventhough he’d discarded his coat for dancing, he was still too well covered. She followed his lead and learned the contours of his lips and the deep recesses of his mouth. When her tongue danced slowly with his, he growled and pulled her closer.

When he straightened to pull back and catch his breath she pushed herself up on her toes, dropped her head back, kissing her way up his neck and under his jaw.

“You’re like a drug, Princess, stronger than vapors and ten times as addictive,” he muttered as he kissed her eyes, and worked his way down her neck until he hit a particularly sensitive spot at the base of her collar bone.

“Oh my God, Tin Man,” she groaned. His touch jolted her senses and made her hang onto him to keep her balance as her world tilted. 

“You like that?” He nibbled gently on the same area. 

All she could do was shake her head in response until she’d sucked in enough air to speak “Wyatt,” his name was a harsh whisper as she licked her lips and took another frenzied breath.. “What are you doing to me?” she was finally able to form words that didn’t slip away at his touch.

He moved one arm up her back until her head was in the cook of his arm and his body pressed against hers. He took a moment and looked her in the eyes before his callused thumb slowly stroked her skin at the base of her collar bone. “I’m pleasuring you, Deeg, pleasuring you,” he whispered as he watched her eyes grow even darker and her body tremble before kissing her one last time.

“Oh,” she whimpered. If he could do this to her with them both fully dressed and a crowd of people on the other side of the line of trees, it made her head swim thinking about other possibilities. “Don’t let go of me.”

“Not plannin’ on it, Princess,” the way he said her nickname was like a caress and it made her cling all the tighter. “You’re safe. I’ve got you.” He held her with his face buried in her hair as he fought primitive needs.

“Yeah, you sure have.” Her body was limp against his. Her nerves were battered and she’d never felt safer or more content in her life. “You know, you’re safe with me too.” Anyone else hearing her words would think them strange. A small slim princess promising safety to a rough, tough, ex-tin man, but he knew exactly what she meant and it was almost his undoing.

It would have been easy to let things go too far. Neither of them had been drinking; Cain because he was guarding her and Deeg because she never drank when he couldn’t. But Wyatt knew she was too important to him for a quick romp in the woods and he had one small detail to take care of before he was completely free to move forward with his life.

He didn’t want to let her go. He would have been content to keep his cheek resting in her hair as he enjoyed the scent of yellow Papay fruit that always clung to the dark strands, but it was getting late. In the distance he could hear the party winding down. “We have to leave soon.”

“Tin Man,” she licked her lips and look up until she met his eyes. “This didn’t happen because of adrenaline, fear and exhaustion and I’m not gonna wait another four months for you to kiss me.”

“Oh, there was adrenaline involved,” he chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. “And a bit of fear.” His fingers tangled in her hair unsure how to ask if he’d been too rough, pushed her too fast. When he’d pulled her into the woods, his plan had been for one gentle kiss maybe two. But the explosion that happened when he finally had his mouth on hers had blown that idea to hell.

“You didn’t frighten me.” She’d been kissed before, though it was hard to compare those few insipid experiences with what happed when Wyatt Cain touched her. “You thrilled me!”

Cain growled and gasped for air as he strained her body closer to his. 

“So, about those four months?” She grinned.

“Princess, with talk like that, we’ll be lucky to make it back to Finaqua before I kiss you silly again.” He caressed her cheek and kissed her gently, the way he’d planned when he’d pulled her away from the party.  
…………………………………………………………………..  
It turned out his was wrong. His tin man resolve lasted until he was helping her down off her horse. He blamed it on the fact that he had to wrap his hands around her waist as she dismounted. He pulled her close for one last kiss of the night. He told himself it didn’t really count since it ended so quickly.

When he walked her to her quarters he didn’t miss the way her guard, Hobbs, glared at him.

“You gave us a real scare there, Sir.” He frowned openly at Cain. “I went to the Queen when I discovered Princess DG was missing, since you had the night off.”

“The Princess was restless and we went for a ride.” He stared the other man down, daring him to contradict him. “My son’s engagement party was tonight. I thought Her Highness might find it interesting.”

Deeg watched Cain coolly deal with their untimely absence but couldn’t take her eyes off his mouth as he spoke. She wanted to feel it against hers. She wanted to feel it touch places where no man had ever touched her. That last kiss had been far too brief.

“Princess,” her Tin Man addressed her formally but his eyes danced with hidden meaning. “I hope you enjoyed yourself this evening.”

“I found it…stimulating.” She was glad Wyatt’s broad shoulders blocked Hobbs from seeing her face, because she doubted she was hiding anything she was feeling.

“Then I’ll do what I can to schedule like activities in the future.” He bowed and took her hand but instead of kissing the top of it in formal leave-taking, he turned it over and gently nipped her palm.

“That’s most kind of you, Mr. Cain,” Deeg’s voice rose an octave as his teeth played along her sensitive skin. A quick glance at her guard assured her he hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary. Wyatt had been careful to hide his final assault on her senses so only they knew about it.


	3. And Kiss Me Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their third kiss was because it was time to stop pretending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature rating for this chapter

The morning after Jeb’s engagement party dawned bright and clear. DG woke with a smile and a delicious warm feeling around her heart. It had taken four months of waiting, but her Tin Man had finally kissed her again and when he had, it was some kiss! She rolled on her side and hugged her pillow at the memory. Her world felt as if it was bathed in a warm glow. 

Later when she dressed in her Other Side clothes, she noticed her cheeks were pink and sensitive to the touch. It took her all of two seconds to convince herself it had nothing to do with the delicious drag of his face against hers. It was due to the strong wind caused by galloping through the night. Windburn chaffed anyone’s skin, she reasoned. 

Deeg sighed as her fingers lingered on the spot over the notch in her collarbone. She’d expected to discover it bruised and battered, since that was what his hands and lips had done to her senses when he’d caressed her there. But a careful check in the mirror assured her there was nothing to be seen, except milky white skin. She should have known Wyatt was too careful and too knowledgeable to have left telltale signs.

It wasn’t until she picked up her hairbrush that she noticed the tiny darkened area above the center of her palm. It was where he’d nibbled her hand as he’d kissed it, in full view of Hobbs. Oh, her Tin Man knew exactly what he’d been doing. He’d left his mark all right, but had been careful to place it where only they knew it existed. It elevated what was basically a hicky, from teenage crude to gentle intimacy 

Moments later she left her rooms with a glowing smile and filled with anticipation. When she found Jeb Cain waiting outside her door, instead of his father, her smile dimmed slightly. She knew Wyatt was in charge of security for the Royal family and that included a number of administrative tasks. The Prince Consort was also using him as an informal military advisor. It kept him busy and not around as much as she would have liked, though most mornings he made a point to accompany her to breakfast. It was how they started their day.

“Good morning, how’s the engaged man doing?” She was determined not to let anything ruin her mood.

“Fine, Your Highness.” He nodded and looked grim, very much the Royal Guard. Only a trace of the reveler from the night before peeked out, as his hastily repressed a grin when she’d spoken of his engagement. “Dad wanted me to tell you he had an errand to run, and he’d be back as soon as he could.”

“Oh…oh, thank you.” A small crack reverberated through the cloud of joy that enveloped her heart, but she ignored it. She trusted Wyatt. He wouldn’t…he’d never…her mind stuttered because she knew rationally that her understanding of men was limited. But Wyatt Cain wasn’t just any man. He was her Tin Man. He may have pushed her away four months ago, but he wouldn’t after last evening. She thought again of the tiny bruise on her palm and took refuge in emotional certainty. That small mark spoke of possession and for the moment was all she had to hold onto.

“Then we should be on our way. I have an early lesson and I want to eat first.” She smiled, but her delight was diminished and she didn’t like the odd feeling she was getting.

The morning dragged for DG. No matter how attentive she tried to be during her classes, her mind wandered and her eyes often strayed to the window; or she’d find herself gazing at her right palm. The tiny dark mark was the only tangible evidence that she hadn’t dreamt the whole incredible kiss.

In frustration, Tutor finally gave up and sent her on her way with a sharp warning. Deeg let his disgruntled words bounce off her and headed for the lake relieved that she was able to escape undetected. As long as she was in the Palace she was under the security net that was in place because of the Queen’s proximity combined with normal measures taken to protect any Royal property. It was only when either princess went off on her own that they were to have a personal shadow. She was well aware that the extensive grounds and gardens at Finaqua fell into a gray area and therefore were never to be wandered unaccompanied.  
………………………………………………………………………  
“Your Highness, you shouldn’t be out here alone,” Jeb Cain chided when he caught up with her ten minutes later. He wasn’t happy. He’d left her safely with Tutor and he’d expected her to stay there or have him sent for if she finished early. It had been months since she’d acted so irresponsibly.

“I know.” She didn’t bother to turn when she spoke, but went on looking for stones and trying to skip them. “Damn,” she muttered when her latest attempt sunk like all the rest. “I can’t seem to make anything work today. No matter how perfect a rock appears, it hits the water with a plop and sinks.” Shrugging she decided that a heavy heart prevented even the flattest stone from taking flight.

“Highness,” this time his voice was soft, filled with regret and worry. It was evident that his father’s absence was taking a toll on her. He wished he had more information for her, but all he had were theories and those wouldn’t help her at all. 

“No, you’re right I shouldn’t have…” DG didn’t know how to explain that it wasn’t simply Wyatt’s absence. She was tired of being the Princess all the time. All she wanted was a few moments alone where she could sort things out in her mind. But she refused to run to her rooms like a sulking child! “I’m sorry. I was being cranky and took it out on you.” It wasn’t his fault he wasn’t the Cain she wanted to see.

In desperation she turned to him, full of questions. “I didn’t want to ask…I shouldn’t ask, but…” She nibbled her lip very conscious of the fact that her left thumb rubbed against her right palm. “Did I push him too far last night?”

“Princess DG, from what little I saw, no one did any pushing. You both jumped off together.” He could laugh at it now, but when he’d looked up and seen his dad locked in a passionate embrace with her, he’d found it unnerving, even if he and Jenna had leant a hand in getting it started.

“You watched?” She was horrified. No wonder he’d taken off, if they’d managed to make a public display of themselves. She knew when something bothered Wyatt and the walls closed in; he often worked it through on horseback. Though she usually made it a point to be there beside him, staying quiet, riding like the wind, lending unspoken support until his bad moment had passed. On the few times he’d been able to shake her free and take off on his own, she’d waited for his return greeting, him with a warm hug relieved to see he’d fought his ghosts and won.

“It’s not like that. We only took a quick peek. Jen and I wanted to be sure we hadn’t given you two bad advice. No one else noticed a thing.” Jeb’s eyes did a careful circuit of their surroundings, once he was sure they were safe for a moment, he let down his guard and laughed. “Besides if my old man was gonna be kissin’ you, he needed someone watching his back.”

“Ohhh,” DG moaned, she was mortified! Cain must have been too! “How upset was he?” 

“You’ve got the wrong idea.” He looked around again to be sure that noting had changed while he was talking to his charge. “He rousted me out of bed before the first sun rose and asked me to cover for him today, but he was fine. Better than fine, he looked content for the first time since…well in a very long while.”

“But why did he take off?” She was having trouble working it through. The hesitant way Jeb spoke led her to believe he knew more than he was saying. “I’m not prying or trying to put you in the middle,” she sighed, realizing it was exactly what she was doing. “Can you tell me…is he going to be gone for…hours or days?”

“He didn’t have any gear with him,” Jeb assured her, “just his hat, coat and weapon. He didn’t tell me anything…” 

“But you have an idea where he went.” She tried to smile, though her heart was heavy. Her day stretched out in front of her like an endless road.

“Maybe, but I’m not sure.” It was a hard thing for him to admit that he didn’t really know his own father. “I love him, I always have and always will, but he isn’t the man I remembered. He looks the same, didn’t age a day in all the annuals he was in that…that thing, but he doesn’t act the same. Maybe it was because I was only a kid when…when the Longcoats came…and then so much happened to both of us…” He shrugged helplessly.

“I’m sorry, Jeb. I’ve been terribly unfair to you.” DG reached over and pulled him into a hug. He was the closest thing to her Tin Man and she needed reassurance as much as she wanted to give it.

He gave her a quick squeeze before he pulled away. “Highness, you can’t go around hugging your detail. It takes away from our threatening demeanor.”

“But I always…he always lets me…” She looked down at the ground and scuffed the toe of her tennis shoe in the sand.

“Yeah, you do and so does dad.” He grinned feeling strange that it had taken Jenna to point out to him, what should have been obvious. “It’s different when it’s the two of you. The way he touches you, hell the way he simply looks at you, makes it real clear that if anyone wants to get to you, they gotta go through him first.”

“Thank you,” she whispered unsure how she should respond to what he said. “I’m…ah…going to sit in the gazebo for a while.” It was a further apology and her way of letting him know she wouldn’t play any more tricks on her security on his watch.  
…………………………………………………………………………..  
It was late afternoon before Cain returned. Deeg looked up from her spot on Lavender’s swing and froze. She watched him dismount and wave Jeb over. After they spoke for a few minutes, the younger man left on foot.

Her mouth went dry when Wyatt looked up and walked with easy strides toward her. The brim of his hat shadowed his eyes, but she knew he was watching her and she couldn’t tear her gaze from his face. His left hand held tightly to the reins while his right casually brushed his duster back so his weapon was within easy reach if needed. He was on full alert, back on guard but there was something about the way he moved that was different.

“Tin Man…” She was on her feet and at the edge of the gazebo before she realized that she was in motion. If it had been a normal day she would have been down the steps in a flash and hugged him, but she was suddenly shy. DG wasn’t sure if it was because of the kisses the night before, or what Jeb had said hour earlier. 

“Hey Princess, I hear you’ve had an…interesting day.” Cain kept on moving until he had her in his arms. He pulled her against him and swung her around until she off the raised wooden flooring, her feet dangling above the grass. “I’m sorry. I’m not good with these things,” he whispered against her ear as he strained her closer. “I should have talked to you in person or at lest left you a note, before I left.” The way he held her, spoke of barely contained emotions. 

“Well, you’re back now,” she knew her voice wobbled but she couldn’t prevent it, so she buried her face against his neck and soaked up his presence.

“Come on, we need to talk someplace that isn’t so public.” He turned with her in his arms and gave her a boost into the saddle. Once she was in position, he climbed up behind her and wrapped one arm around her.

“Wyatt,” she whispered his name and covered his hand that was pressed flat against her abdomen with both of hers. 

“Not here, not now.” He was grim as they passed a group of men who were going out to relieve the guards on the outer edges of the grounds. He tried to look as if it was normal to be riding along with the younger princess’s back pressed against him as they galloped toward the stables.  
…………………………………………………………..  
When he pulled her from the saddle, deep in the shadows of the barn, something snapped. Maybe it was because it was too much like the night before; or because she had looked sad because of him; or the thought that she’d given Jeb the slip and been wandering alone, unguarded for ten minutes; later when he was able to give his actions any rational thought he believed it was all of that, added to the fact that he’d completed the final task that anchored him to his past. He was free to move forward and she was all he could think about. It took all his self control to get his horse tended to. 

As DG hung up the bridle, Wyatt grabbed her from behind, turned her and pressed her body against the wall. One hand tangled in her hair to tilt her head back, giving him easy access to her mouth, while the other slipped under the hem of her little blue Other Side shirt. It drove him crazy when she wore it and he was finally doing what he’d wanted to do each time he saw her in it.

The second his lips touched hers, she ran her tongue against them begging for entrance. She felt his hand glide over the skin of her abdomen and wrapped her arms around his neck as she whimpered encouragement.

The soft sounds she was making were what he needed to hear. He was tired of being careful and cautious around her, worried about moving too fast or frightening her. She was his and he didn’t plan on ever letting her go! His tongue danced with hers as he explored her dark depths. When his fingers came in contact with the lacy little garment she always wore under her shirts he didn’t stop. He dug until his hand was filled with one silky breast.

“Tin Man,” she tried to cry out his name, but her mouth was too busy tasting his. She didn’t think she’d ever felt anything as wonderful as his palm pressing against her, but he proved her wrong as his thumb strummed slowly over her nipple. Her back arched as her body bucked driving her pelvis against his.

“You like that?” he breathed against her ear. She hadn’t been aware he’d stopped kissing her.

“Oh yeah,” she nodded because she didn’t think she was able to speak loud enough for him to hear her.

“I want to watch you while I touch you.” He slowly raised the hem of her shirt, giving her time to stop him if too much was happening at once for her. 

“Just don’t let go of me.” Her cheeks flushed and she flexed her fingers against his neck and into his hair. His hat had long since fallen to the ground.

“I’m not planning on it, darlin’.” His felt her shiver as cooler air hit her skin and couldn’t tear his eyes off of her. He wasn’t sure which was more beautiful, her breast covered in a tiny scrap of light blue lace or the one covered by his left hand. When his thumb dragged across her hardened nipple she bucked again and gasped. Her eyes were so dark they were almost black.

“That…that…was what…you were doing last night.” She remembered the way he’d caressed the area around her collar bone in a shallow imitation of the way he was touching her now.

“No, I did this last night.” He demonstrated by kissing his way down her arched neck until he found the correct spot and then he laved it gently with his tongue. He did it again when she moaned softly and her body began to tremble. When he did it a third time he added a flick of her nipple with his nail.

Her mouth dropped open as sensations ripped through her. She could feel her hips rocking hard against his and that added to the wildfire that exploded from every cell in her body. She was quivering and dizzy and she thank God he was holding onto her because she was sure she’d burst into a million pieces if he hadn’t been. Her breathing hitched as a cry worked its way up her throat. Before any more than a tiny gasping noise could escape, his mouth covered hers, catching any sounds that would have alerted others to what was happening.

She felt like liquid fire in his arm. He bathed in it, as it burned away all the old scars and any pain that may have lingered from the past. He wanted her more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life.

“Mr. Cain, sir,” one of the stable boys called from the door.

“Out!” Cain shouted over his shoulder. He was careful to pull DG tight against his body. Hopefully the little mewing sounds she was making would be lost in the depths of his shirt and vest.

“I just wanted ta know if ya needed help with your horse…” The boy’s eyes widened when he realized what he was seeing down the length of the stable. The old tin man had some doxy pressed up against the wall and it was evident he was gettin’ himself some. He didn’t have a clue who the gal was, the sly old guy was bein’ mighty careful to keep her hidden. ‘Sides, the only female he’d ever seen Cain with was the younger princess, but no one grabbed a quick piece of ass from among the Royal family. Just weren’t done.

“Get the hell outta here. Now!” Wyatt’s voice was low and lethal and sent the kid scampering afraid for his life. Cain’s frozen blue gaze remained on the door until he was sure they were alone.

“Deeg--” 

“Don’t you dare apologize.” She looked up at him with fire in her eyes.

“I’m not sorry for what happened, but maybe for when and how.” He grinned as his hand shook while he pulled her bra back into place and neatened her shirt. He felt her shiver as his skin accidentally skimmed against hers. She was so damn responsive it made his blood boil to think about it.

“Not for any of it,” DG insisted. She couldn’t stop trembling and she hated that it made her appear weak when she’d never felt stronger in her life. But her nerve endings were still trying to reconnect. It made anything but holding on to her Tin Man difficult.

“You deserve better than a barn where anyone could walk in.” He wasn’t going to add ‘for your first time’; though he could see in her eyes that she knew what he was thinking. “And frankly so do I.”

“You do, you deserve only the best things in life.” She caressed his cheek but he captured her hand beneath his while turning his face so he could kiss it. “You marked me there last night,” she giggled as his lips tickled her palm.

“That one will fade in no time.” He examined the small bruise carefully. “With luck the one I left on you a few moments ago will never disappear.” As the words fell from his mouth, they both felt as if someone had sucked the air out of the room.

“You left that one on my heart, Tin Man. You thrill me when you’re not even trying.” Her eyes narrowed to his hands playing with hers and she noticed that instead of a silver ring, his left third finger was banded with a pale-skinned tan line. 

“Deeg…” he growled in warning. He’d told her the night before that when she said things like that to him it made it difficult to keep his hands off of her.

“You took off your ring.” The importance of what had happened today sunk in, not simply his actions when he’d been gone, but the way he’d treated her, touched her and kissed her.

“I had to put an end to my past before I could move on to my future.” Cain ran his hand through her hair, needing to stroke her, but afraid too much contact would send them back to where they’d been a few minutes earlier. “I went to an abandoned cottage under a large white elm. I left the ring where it belongs, with my badge, and everything that was important to me from before.” He shrugged and smiled slightly. “Everything that is, except my son.”

“I would have gone with you.” She took a ragged breath, remembering clearly what he’d been like the other time he’d been to Adora’s grave. 

“I know you would have, but it was pointed out to me last night that you’re already seen too much.” He slipped out of his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. “You’re freezing and we need to talk. Will you be all right with that on?” He picked up his hat and led her into an empty stall that was filled with clean dry hay. 

“Do I get to wear the hat too?” Her eyes twinkled as she held the lapels of his duster tightly around her. It did strange things to her insides when she realized the lining was nice and warm because it was filled with his body heat.

“You get the coat. I get the hat.” He grinned playfully and settled it on the back of his head as he sat in the hay. He pulled her down beside him and lay on his side with his elbow keeping his upper body elevated.

“I hope I’m not crowding you, but I seem to need to touch you.” She sat with her hip pressed against his stomach and her arm resting on his.

“I like it when you touch me.” He threaded his fingers through hers and held her hand. “I have from the beginning.” He kissed her fingers and looked her in the eyes. 

“What did you mean when you said that ‘I’ve already seen too much’?”

“Jenna pointed out to me that you were there when we found Adora’s grave. I’m not sure what you saw, or how you interpreted it, but she also told me that you had too much respect for my memories to let me know how you really felt about me.”

“She’s a very observant girl.” DG thought back to the many conversations she’d had with the younger woman and couldn’t remember a thing that might have given her away. 

“Deeg, honey, the man I’d been all those annuals ago, loved Adora, but the person I was when you and Glitch found me and set me free, was little better than dead. I was a shell of the man I’d been. All my feelings had rusted away. You breathed life back into me, made me want to live for more than revenge. I’ll always love Adora, but I’m not the man who was in love with her. He died when he was put in an iron maiden. You took a dead man and made him want to live again.”

“It wasn’t me, you’re the one who made the decision to come back for us at the Mystic Man’s,” she argued. “You saved us from Zero. As much as I’d like to think I had something to do with making you want to embrace life again, you did it for yourself. 

“No, hon.” He shook his head. “Even then it was about you. I felt things that made no sense. I remember lying awake at night, watching you sleep. You were everything good and bright. I wanted you in a way that a man my age shouldn’t want a young girl. I tried to tell myself that it was because I’d been eight annuals without a woman. I think that was a good part of why I kissed you the first time.” He wasn’t proud of it, but she needed to know the truth. “But the moment I had you in my arms I realized there was more too it and I was too broken to think clearly, so I pushed you away.” 

“I understand.” She shook her head knowing exactly where he was coming from. “I’m certainly not the girl I was in Kansas, nor am I the child I was before I was sent to the Other Side. Despite everyone’s best efforts most of my memories of that time are still locked up tight. Mother did an excellent job of sealing them with her magic.”

“Maybe it’s as simple as the fact that you were five and most people don’t have too many memories from before that age. “

“I’d like to think that was it. Then I could put it to rest and never worry about it again.” She looked at him needing to know the truth. She understood how he felt about Adora, but wasn’t at all sure how he felt about her. “Jeb told me that you’re bothered because I’m a princess and because I’m so much younger.” 

“The princess thing,” he shook his head and laughed. “That doesn’t matter. I wouldn’t care who or what you were, it wouldn’t change how I feel.”

“Even if it means I’m Queen someday?” she whispered. The thought terrified her, but she knew it was a real possibility. Azkadellia’s health hadn’t been good since the Witch.

“I’ve known it was likely to happen from the beginning.” He sat up and cupped her cheeks. “I tried for a long time to tell myself that you were young and beautiful and deserved better than a dried-up old ex-tin man, but that was an excuse. You may be young in annuals, but you’ve got wisdom and courage beyond your years.”

“Then we’re okay?” She couldn’t take her eyes off his lips, wanting to feel them against hers again. “There can be an us, that’s more than friends?”

“There has been for a long time.” He kissed her gently. “We’ve been too stubborn to see it. I’d been looking for an excuse to take off my wedding ring for awhile. When Jeb told me he was getting married I offered it to him. He turned me down. He and Jenna wanted to start out their new lives together with new rings made in this new time after the Sorceress.”

“I can understand that.” She kissed him slowly, her eyes sparkling.

“It took me a while to figure out what to do with it.” He looked at his bare finger and doubted it would stay that way for long. “Once I did I was worried about your reaction, so I put it off. After last night, I knew there was no reason to wait.” 

She blushed slightly and had trouble meeting his eyes. “Since there is an us, I was wondering when I get to mark you the way you did me tonight.”

“Honey, you marked my heart a long time ago.” He knew that wasn’t what she was talking about, but he needed her to know what she meant to him. “You pieced it back together and breathed life into it. I love you Princess.”

“I was so afraid you never would and I’d be left loving you all alone for the rest of my life.” She hugged him as if she hadn’t seen him in a very long time and whispered quietly in his ear, “I love you, Tin Man.”

He held her close as her words sunk in. He knew he’d never grow tired of hearing her say them or telling her how he felt. “We have to get out of here.” He pulled her to her feet and down the long center corridor. He kept her hidden behind him, as he looked carefully out the door to make sure they weren’t being watched. “I need to have a talk with your father before that damn stable boy puts two and two together or has a chance to talk to the men who saw us riding in together. Ya ready.” He turned toward her.

“Kiss me one more time before we head out into the real world?” She wrapped one arm around his waist and one around his neck as she pulled him close. 

“Honey, from here on in, this is the real world,” he murmured, as their lips met. She tasted like perfection and he knew that he would never get enough of her.

In the distance they didn’t see their dark shaggy friend Raw, but he saw them and heard their laughter as they cut across the grounds to the palace with their arms around each other. 

“Good man, kind woman,” the Viewer growled softly. “They mend each other. Much happiness seen for them.”

The End


End file.
